


Take Me

by CuteCat213



Series: Taken [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Dancing, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slavery, Voyeurism, background orgy, okay a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is Levi's now, and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure he never loses him, no matter what he has to do to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, really I did, but I just couldn't let it go. So, here we are, with a continuance, because I couldn't help myself from adding a little plot and healthy dose of fluff.
> 
> This one is tamer and more seductive and romantic than the other one.
> 
> And just to stave off any that might comment on it... as the supreme ruling being of this fic, I state that Eren is very much consenting and everything herein is mutual on both sides.
> 
> To one reviewer who asked if this was set canon-verse if Eren hadn't beat the slavers when he met Mikasa: *shrugs*. I imagined it set sort of AU, but it could easily be an alternate canon. I leave that to all you readers to decide which you like best.

Eren opened green eyes to late afternoon sunlight, sitting upright in a flash and looking around. How in the world had he slept so long?! And what was he doing in the huge, palatial bed he found himself in? It wasn't just a pallet or floor mattress, but a huge thing of luxurious comfort and he was certain it wasn't the place he'd gone to sleep in. He climbed to the edge, placed his feet on the stone floor, and stood.  _What...?_

"Finally up, huh, brat?"

Realization crashed through him like lightning and he spun around in place and dropped to the floor. "Master! I'm sorry, I-"

Eren shut up as his chin was held and his head raised from kowtowing. His eyes widened as his Master's lips crashed against his own fiercely, tongue sweeping into the warm cavern of his mouth, the electric feelings sending his eyes closed as he gave in completely. His Master pulled back with a nip to his lower lip and waited until Eren opened his eyes again, the green orbs foggy but focusing on him as well as they could. "Levi. You're mine, Eren. Call me by my name."

He nodded what little he could. "O-okay..."

Levi smirked at him. "Good, then get up. We're going to a party."

"Party?" Eren almost winced at his own stupidity for asking that. Slaves did not ask questions of their Master, they merely nodded and did as told.

"Did I stutter? Yes: Party. I was invited and didn't feel like going. I've since changed my mind. Which means you need to get cleaned up."

Well, that was surprising. No punishment, not even a reprimand. He nodded and tried to get up, but whatever strength he'd gotten from the adrenaline rush when his Master had first walked in had quickly faded and left him wincing as he attempted to stand. His knees refused to hold him and he would have crashed back to the hard stone if Levi hadn't swept him up in his arms. Eren blinked up at the man who was unlike any Master he'd ever seen before, midnight eyes rolling as he held Eren like he weighed nothing at all.

"Well, looks like you won't be walking anywhere for a bit." His attempts to apologize were silenced by his Master's kisses again and he eventually got the hint to be quiet as he was carried to a connected bathing room. He was quickly stripped of the night shift and placed in the large standing pool, staring wide-eyed at the floating lotus flowers as he listened to Levi disrobe before slipping into the water himself.

He squeaked when Levi pulled him back into his hold and began washing him with a soft cloth he hadn't seen with trying to avoid staring at his new Master. His entire face heated as the warm wetness swiped up his arm and across his collarbone, bringing the love-bites from last night to sharp relief that made him suck in a breath. "I-I-I c-can do it myself..."

Levi looked at him with a blank expression that made Eren want to drown himself in the water just a little. Having someone else wash him was an entirely new and different experience, and he shivered a lot as the soft cloth trailed over still-sensitive places. The brunette squeaked again and jumped as Levi went over the bite mark on his side, then trailed lower. Yep, Eren was absolutely certain his entire face was burning red.

Levi chuckled against his ear. "Easy, there. Or you'll be worked up before we even get to the celebration."

Eren gulped loudly and nodded shakily, doing his best to think calming thoughts. Levi was so strange. Good -he was by far and away the best thing to happen to Eren yet, no doubt- but strange. Levi hadn't punished him with pain, but pleasure, when any other Master would have taken the bare few seconds to whip their slave into obedience. And when Erwin... Levi, a  _Master_ , had apologized. To Eren, a slave. It was... inconceivable. He hadn't even reprimanded him this morning when he'd talked back. Eren wondered if he should press his luck.

He knew exactly what kind of party they were going to. Everyone knew what a revel was and what happened at them. There would be trained Dancers and experienced Pleasure Slaves aplenty that were free for the guests to enjoy- and purchase if they were especially happy with the services.

Eren gasped as Levi's cleaning trailed even further south, his whole body freezing in place as his most intimate places were touched. He was surprised but grateful with how economic his Master was, not lingering when he was already having issues controlling his own reactions and confusing thoughts. The gentle humming against the back of his neck helped greatly.

The brunette leaned fully back against Levi and exposed his throat, getting a pleased sound in return and a soft kiss to the side of his neck, just behind the throbbing bruise left under his ear the night before. Eren's resolve firmed. He couldn't lose this. This gentle treatment, like he was an actual person and not just an object to be used. Levi was the first one to look at him like this, like he was  _worth_  something. Eren wouldn't let some other slave steal this tenderness away from him. He'd be the best, he'd take care of anything Levi needed so that he wouldn't even be tempted to get another slave that might serve him better.

That thought gave Eren the courage to ask: "...Levi?"

"Hmm? What is it, brat?"

"I...I have some things that were left at the auction house. I was wondering... could- could-"

"I already had a servant sent for them this morning. Your satchel is in the bed room."

The brunette's breath caught. Levi had sent for his things for him, without being asked, even after his childish tantrum when he'd been bought. His whole body relaxed back against his Master's, turning and bending slightly to help Levi wash all of him. No, Eren would make sure he didn't lose Levi...

* * *

Eren stood to the side and one step behind Levi as they entered the darkened courtyard, whispers starting instantly as people caught sight of the raven-haired man. A woman in the corner wearing glasses spit out the mouthful of wine she was sipping from a goblet when she saw them. The last of the twilight faded to pure darkness of the clouds covering the moon, the only sound the breathing of those waiting for the festivities to start.

It was so quiet Eren could hear his own heart beating nervously. Levi's hand ran across his lower back soothingly in the complete lack of light. Eren took a deep breath then stepped forward and shrugged off the simple cloak to reveal what he was wearing. Then, in the darkness, a sound caught everyone's attention.

The deep, resounding thump of perfectly synchronized base drums that seemed like nothing so much as a great heartbeat echoed in from the players hidden in the very depths of the night. A single flame in the middle of the courtyard lit, casting dim orange light on those closest to it. Another, quicker, higher-pitched set of drums started in, and the fires of newly-lit torches popped up in a perfectly choreographed spiral until the entire courtyard was bathed in flickering amber.

The hairs on the back of Eren's neck stood up and he knew that Levi's attention was focused on him.

Slaves were allowed two sets of standard clothes and one specialized outfit. Eren was wearing his. He had never been formally trained, but watching the other slaves had taught him much, and long practice had done the rest. The gold-edged, white top cut off high on his chest with extremely short sleeves and detached, bell-like ones that started just below his elbows. It just barely covered his nipples and clung to him like a second skin, exposing his entire abdomen. There was no other word for the lower half of the outfit but 'skirt': a rare, gold-edged bright white thing with picket-shaped flare-panels meant to raise as he twirled; interconnected golden loops on the sides meant to jingle with bell-like tones; the whole thing so short that it constantly risked showing everything he wasn't wearing beneath it. And three golden earrings dangled from his left ear that chimed against each other every time he turned his head. A Dancer's outfit.

Levi's eyes burned into his back with heat that didn't feel like anger. Eren wished they'd arrived just a little earlier so that he could have had a serving or two of the potent wine to relax and help put him at ease. Some were already moving together, others not even bothering with the pretense and having moved to the chaises at the edges, moans and the slapping of flesh playing counterpoint to the thump of the drums.

Eren closed his eyes, feeling all the insecurities and his determination at war inside his head. Then he took a deep breath... and let them go. He pushed all thought out until there was nothing. Nothing but the pounding of the drums that echoed through his body, the heels of his feet tapping and making the metal on his person chime lightly against him. The sound of the drums drowned out everything else, filling his head and limbs until he couldn't hold back the urge to move any longer.

Eren could feel the coolness of the gold against his skin as his hips swayed, but all he heard was the beat, forcing his heart faster in harmony.

Slaves were meant to be seen, not heard- and if they could avoid being seen, too, all the better. That was the world he was raised in. All his life for as long as he could remember, as a slave, Eren didn't have the right to make his own choices, he was bound tighter than if he'd been in chains. But even then, watching the women, learning the motions; Dance had been an escape from the bonds that held him down. The absolute control he had over his own body, the feel of the air as he moved... Even when he hadn't shown anyone but other slaves, that secret had been his. Despite the caste he'd been born into, despite all the limitations placed on him, when Eren danced, he was free. This was his freedom, his catharsis... and he was giving it willingly to Levi.

His insecurities melted away at that. This was a gift he was giving, a secret he was sharing, and it took all the nervousness and turned it into a tingling electricity humming pleasantly just under his skin, the high of sharing something hidden.

His fingers beat a tempo against his thighs, his head tilting back and forth as he gave up on propriety and slave-innate stillness. The forms already writhing around him were a cocoon of familiar insulation that made his lips quirk and his hips sway side to side. Eren felt eyes land on him as his arm came up and he twirled away to the right so it ended up across his body, adding pop to the motions of his hips and feeling the eyes of his audience following, the movement of his skirt's panels against his lower body was a tease that sent arousal igniting in his blood, and he threw it all right back into his dance.

Eren spun his other arm up above his head and twirled again, right into the path of a fellow Dancer. They exchanged free smiles as they slid past one another and the other, taller male took his raised hand and threw him into a spin near one of the torches. Eren's gold chimed in the night and flickered with the light of the fire, the light and shadow playing over his skin like the caress of a lover. Eren kept his equilibrium with the ease of long practice and struck a pose in front of the flames, putting his whole body in silhouette with his fingers interlocked above him and his hip cocked to the side.

He turned around and closed his eyes to the overwhelming light and heat in front of him, his own exertions already giving his skin the sheen of light perspiration in the flickering firelight. Eren's body swayed lower and lower with every beat of the base drums, the sound of the pounding that vibrated up through the stone floor from the dozens of heavy instruments urged him on, as low as he could go. When he could no lower, Eren pushed off sharply, sending himself into a perfect backflip that brought him close to his original spot in the undulating crowd with all the metal on his outfit jangling loudly, his wrist and the back of his hand against his forehead- and vibrant, gem-bright eyes locked squarely on Levi.

Obsidian black eyes burned into him like true, just-made volcanic glass. His Master's gaze didn't stray from him for an instant. Not to the cute little strawberry blonde girl that moved next to him and then away, not to any of the other gorgeous and sensually gyrating people around him. Just him.

The thought sent a fresh rush of heat through him. Eren gasped for breath, chest heaving even as he sent his body bending further back with each beat of the entrancing music. They didn't break eye-contact as he let his body tilt back further and further- further than any of the other dancers around could, until Eren let go and fell the final few inches to the stone floor, wonderfully cold against his back, his knees bent and legs parted suggestively. Then he shifted his weight to his shoulderblades, placing his hands flat against the floor, and jumped to his feet agilely with a protesting ring of his gold.

Levi's eyes seemed to get impossibly darker with a show of just how flexible he was. The raven-haired man looked like he wanted to devour him. Like he'd looked at him last night. Eren's breath caught and his cock twitched with interest. This was what Levi did to him: sent fire coursing through his blood and under his skin that only he could quench. And Eren wanted that: had never felt so alive as when he was close to the living flame that was his Master.  _Burn brighter. Make me hotter._

The raven's lips curled into a smirk that made Eren feel like lava coursed through his veins. His ass still throbbed with a reminder of the previous night, and the heat searing him made Eren breathe harder. He bit his lip at a sudden thought: the thought of those beads from before, inside him, and Levi watching him with those glittering black eyes, ordering Eren to dance for him with them deep inside him, rubbing hidden places while his body swayed to a secret beat.

Shame had died at the beginning of his performance and Eren didn't even try to hold back or hide, his lips parting on a moan. He bent over backwards, his hands and feet both flush with the ground and slowly lifted his feet, standing on only his hands, then pushed off on them to come back upright, unashamed of his body's reaction to Levi watching him so intensely as he spun around sharply, the flare panels of his skirt flipping high. His arms were strong with the muscles of pushing his body to its limits- when they weren't bound behind his back for hours. He worried his lip again as that thought caught him off-guard. Being held in place, being unable to move while Levi mastered him...

Eren's fingers dug into opposite wrists as he held them above his head, imagining Levi the one holding them in place there, and twisted his left leg so it flipped part of the skirt and sent the chain on that side ringing out into the night. Others watched, but they didn't matter, only Levi's eyes on him mattered. Every motion of his hips was a torture as the fabric teased his swelling flesh and the cold gold traced over his hipbones when he moved right. Eren needed something more.

He needed Levi. He let his arms fall to trail across his abs as he spun to face the only one of the audience who mattered, dragging his nails across the bite-bruise Levi had left on his already-tender side, and moaned again as he began to twist his hips back and forth, sending the panels flipping and crashing against each other with the quick movements. His jewel-tone eyes bored directly into midnight black ones as his teeth dug into his lip hard enough to pierce it, a taunting drop of blood rolling down his chin as he broadcast his need. His stare was challenging, his touch taunting, daring Levi to come get him, to drag him off the dancefloor.

Levi answered.

Eren's hand, trailing over his thigh and inching under his skirt, was suddenly caught in an implacable hold and he smirked as he looked up at his Master. The impertinent brunet was lucky that he'd been in the middle of the open floor and not near one of the pillars, or Levi would have had him pinned to one of them and been inside him without any form of prep at all, the fucking little tease. He hauled the green-eyed teen up and tossed him over his shoulder, making quick progress to the space next to one of the chaises and setting him down- but Levi was careful not to injure him on the hard stone flooring.

"You're  _mine_. Mine to touch, mine to taste, mine to take."

Eren didn't hesitate to roll over and lift his ass up. "Then take me." he swished his hips once, sending his chains jingling enticingly. The movement was base and sexual and- and Eren really couldn't care less how impudent it seemed because he was still dance-high and soaring on his stolen freedom. He wasn't a slave again yet, and he didn't try to hold himself back from whatever might get him what he wanted. In this case: Levi.

His Master wasted no time or motion in flipping up the back panels of his skirt and grabbing one of the near-by containers of lube. He smirked down at Eren and upended it, letting the cold liquid trail down the cleft of his ass and making the brunet arch and hiss. Being breached was no less strange the second time, but Eren knew what kind of bliss lay beyond it this time and wriggled in impatience.

Levi removed his fingers to lay a stinging swat across his ass. "Behave, brat. Wouldn't want to be punished again, would you?"

 _Would_  he? The thought of Levi holding him down again... Eren shivered and curled his fingers into his palms so he wouldn't ruin them clawing at the stone below him, unconsciously leaning back into his Master's touch. He winced at the stray thought that maybe Levi didn't particularly care for his punishment, either. He hadn't made designs on Eren himself until he'd found out he was in pain from the overstimulation, after all. But Eren didn't want to believe that. He wanted to believe in the Levi that kissed him senseless this morning like he was a lover and not a slave to be used and discarded.

Eren watched unflinchingly over his shoulder as Levi pressed his fingers back inside him, shuddering and doing his best to hold still while those wandering digits moved. Would he do it again, in front of all the people watching them? Kissing was an intimate thing not done in public, would his Master do so if he asked?  _Is it true that you want me?_

Levi caught him watching and leaned over him, a searing heat hotter than the flames. "You want something, brat?"

Eren couldn't tear his eyes away, couldn't not answer that taunting tone when he was feeling as high as he was: "Dare you to kiss me."

He only had an instant to catch the black gleam in those eyes before a mouth covered his own and forced his lips open with a fierce growl that vibrated right through to his spine, scorching tongue probing the warm cavern of his mouth to find his. Eren melted. Oh, yes, he liked kissing very much. Each time Levi pulled back just long enough for them to get a gasping breath, he nipped at Eren's lips, sending little pleasant shocks through his whole system. Levi had to have done something to him: every bite, every bit of fleeting pain, just made the pleasure that much sharper.

Levi was heat and strength and rough and gentle and fierce and calm all at the same time. And every part of him just wound Eren tighter, bound him closer, made him want Levi impossibly more. He moaned wantonly into his Master's mouth when Levi scissored his fingers the same time he coaxed Eren's tongue into his own mouth and nipped at it. Eren pulled himself away, panting, even knowing with as new as he was at this that he wasn't properly prepared. "Please." He pressed back pleadingly against Levi's impaling digits.

One slender brow rose. "You sure? That's going to sting like a son of a bitch."

Oh, he couldn't be more sure. "Take me."

Levi's fingers withdrew, leaving him feeling empty. "On your ass be it." Levi didn't bother getting undressed any more than necessary to free his own erection. Eren didn't know if it was because he was feeling just as impatient or if he didn't want anyone else seeing the marks he'd let a slave leave on him- he really couldn't bring himself to care one way or the other this close to having Levi where he wanted him. He watched hungrily as his dark-haired Master slicked up his length, Levi's free hand grabbing Eren's face and lifting it to slant their mouths together again as he entered him.

The brunet's whimper was lost between their lips at the burning stretch as he was forced to open fully around his Master's unyielding press into him. The burn was wonderful- painful and pleasurable at the same time and only fanning the flames he was already consumed by. His breath shuddered out as Levi seated himself fully, holding still, their bodies flush to each other; Levi's overheated form pressed completely against his back. The raven broke their kiss to trail his lips over Eren's neck, biting lightly, playfully, at his nape. Eren's hands spasmed, fingers unclenching and scraping against the floor.  _Oh, gods, please..._  He loved it when Levi bit him, that sharp jolt of pain that sparked so much more. Eren whined high and loud when Levi only taunted him with soft kisses and nips.

Levi's breath was hot against his ear, the harsh puff rattling the three earrings there. "Can you feel them, Eren? All the eyes on you, watching?" his heart skipped a beat before pounding loudly as Eren turned his head to take in the room around them, dozens of people watching them. The woman from earlier looked like she was about finished, leaned back against a pillar with her whole face flushed. He caught motion out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Erwin staring at them as he lost himself in the body of a slave girl moaning below him.

Levi's voice was deep and had lost some of its smoothness. "Can you feel all those gazes on your body? Every man in here is watching and wishing he was me, wishing  _he_  was the one you danced for, submitted yourself to, wishing they were the one inside you now, feeling you flutter in nervous excitement around them."

Eren moaned loudly and leaned his head back against Levi's shoulder, throat exposed. "Yours."

Eren gasped as he felt Levi throb inside him even as he hummed against his throat. "Mine. Tell me what you want, Eren."

 _Move_. The thought was the only thing going through his mind. The stillness was killing him. "Please, Levi. Take me."

The dark haired man pulled back and thrust back into him sharply even as he left a stinging bite where Eren's neck and shoulder met. "Scream for me."

Another sharp thrust. "Levi!" The sounds of others around the room were lost on Eren in the frantic beat of his own heart and he wasn't sure if the rhythm they moved to belonged to the pulse in his veins or the tempo of the still-beating drums. He couldn't find it in him to care, either. His passage no longer burned, just throbbed perfectly with heat and Eren pushed himself back to meet Levi's every forward motion, the chains on his hips rattling merrily.

He could feel them like touches on his skin, the watching eyes upon them. But he was sure Levi was wrong: that they were all wishing that they were in Eren's place instead. It only sent him soaring higher.  _Mine_. Levi was his Master, claiming him, marking him. The feel of Levi above him, inside him, around him; flesh to flesh, this was all Eren would ever need.

Eren's own length throbbed, teased by every movement of the panels on his skirt as their bodies moved. When he inched his hand towards his waist, it was grabbed in an unbreakable hold and Levi's breath ghosted over him again, making him shiver. "No touching."

"But-"

Eren froze at the next words: "I want you to come just from the feel of me inside you."

 _Fuck!_  Eren groaned with a fresh pulse of arousal and pushed back, the raven sinking even deeper inside him. How did Levi even do that?! He was sure that Levi could make him explode without touching him at all if he put his mind to it. His fingers scraped across the stone again as he gave a full-body shudder. He held his hand to his mouth and bit into the base of his thumb hard enough to taste blood in order to stifle himself.

Levi put his hand under Eren's and he clasped automatically, his Master's fingers closing over his and holding them in place so he couldn't scratch the floor or move his from his position, then did the same with his other hand, apparently uncaring of the blood smeared across their skin. Despite himself, Eren blushed at the intimacy of the act, as if he didn't have Levi buried to the hilt in his ass. "Don't muffle yourself. Let them all hear what I do to you."

"Oh, gods." Eren didn't even realize he'd voiced that thought until he felt Levi's smirk against the back of his neck and received a reward bite on the next thrust that made him shout. "Levi!"

"Louder."

"Please! Harder!"

His chains rang across the courtyard and Eren's arms gave out, swamped in fire as Levi drove them ever higher, infinitely hotter. And then his chest came in contact with the cold stone below him through the thin material of his shirt. In the same instant, their new angle sent Levi's next thrust directly against that evil\amazing spot deep within him. Eren clamped down hard on the mix of hot\cold\pain\pleasure and arched back just as hard as Levi moved forward.  _This_  was what he needed so badly. Levi hot and hard and driving inside him and the chill of the stone against his body, the mocking almost-caress of their audience and the torture of his own outfit flicking playfully against his aching erection.

But even all together, it wasn't  _enough_  and Eren was growing desperate as he strove for the peak of rapture just out of his reach. It was a mantra in his head:  _Levi, Levi, Levi._  He needed something else and he wasn't sure what it was, but he knew who would know.  _Levi, Levi, Levi_.

His voice was begging, pleading, full of desperation and need: "Levi!  _Please!_  Oh, gods, please!"

Hot breath fanned the back of his neck and Eren's breath caught in his chest as his heart pounded with excitement and anticipation.  _Oh, PLEASE!_  His whole body jerked as Levi buried his teeth in his nape and Eren screamed his release as his back bowed and he spilled himself on the stone below them- just from the feeling of Levi inside him. The lightning strike of overwhelming sensation whited out his vision, but he clung to conciousness with everything he had.

Eren was barely coherent, lost in bliss -didn't notice the movement below his left hand- until a forearm was held in front of his face. "Bite!"

There was no hesitation as he dug his teeth into the giving flesh until he tasted blood, the thought of Levi being inside him in yet another way sending him reeling with fresh shocks of rapture even as Levi cursed lowly behind him and found his own release in Eren's body. The thought of marking Levi as his as much as he was the raven's...

Eren hummed happily and carefully withdrew his teeth, licked gently at the wound as they both came down from their dual high. He winced when Levi pulled out of him, blushing hotly at the feel of the liquid leaking out of his abused entrance. His Master found a soft cloth -probably available with the lube- and wiped them both off, fixing their clothes, then held out his hand to help the brunet stand. Eren was rather proud he hadn't fainted this time, but apparently walking was way beyond his ability as his knees folded under him. Just like that morning, Levi caught him and scooped him up into his arms and held him to his chest. Eren didn't try to struggle or argue this time.

Levi held back his smirk, but knew it showed in his voice. "I warned you." Eren murmured sleepily against him, snuggled into his chest and quite thoroughly worn out from both the dancing and sex. If he wasn't dead asleep by the time they got outside away from the crowd he'd be astounded.

Levi rolled his eyes but wasn't truly annoyed, he was far too satisfied to be annoyed. Eren was his, and the brunet knew it, too, now; knew that Levi wasn't giving him up or letting him go- not now, not ever.

True to his prediction, Eren was asleep by the time the cool night air played with his bangs. Levi slowed his steps as he heard another running behind him. Within moments, Hanji was at his side, wide-eyed and huge-grinned and looking thoroughly mussed and debauched. She looked between him and the teen he carried. "Not that I'm not thrilled you came -because  _damn_ , Levi, seriously, thank you so much for that show- but why  _did_  you come? You hate these parties."

His lips twitched, but again he held back, the look in his eyes making even Hanji pause in wariness. "I thought you at least deserved to see the result of your manipulations before I killed you for them."

She smiled nervously. "You wouldn't really... right? I mean, after I helped you get him."

This time, he didn't try to hold back his smirk. "You're breathing only because my arms are full. If I were you, I'd run before he wakes up."

The spectacled woman shifted in place, but the way he was looking at her -like prey- seemed to kick her normally absent survival instincts into overdrive and she stepped back with a wide smile. "Oh, look at the time! Have fun with your new-"

"Eren."

"Have fun with Eren. Catch you later~!"

When she was gone, and a sleeping Eren the only one around to possibly bear witness, Levi's smirk turned into a full-fledged grin before he threw his head back and laughed, long and loud. When he got control of himself again, he smiled down at the brunet sleeping peacefully and trustingly in his arms. "I get the feeling life with you is never going to be boring, brat."  _And I look forward to every moment of it._


End file.
